clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Forts
The Snow Forts is an area where penguins can have snowball fights. This is where the Clock Tower is located. The path to the right leads to the Plaza. The middle path leads to the Ice Rink/Soccer Pitch. The path to the left leads to the Town. Trivia *Snow Forts was opened sometime in September 2005. *As of April 17, 2008, the Clock Tower malfunctioned. Herbert P. Bear was the cause to the tower's malfunction. *It is believed that if the Iceberg becomes too full, penguins teleport to the Snow Forts. People thought that this meant the Iceberg was tipped, and had to rebuild itself. Unfortunately, it was actually designed to relive the iceberg of lagging. It is also important to note that penguins are not always teleported to the Snow Forts. *Snow in the Snow Forts are believed to be the best snow in the whole of Club Penguin, as said in the Secret Mission 7. It is much stiffer than snow from other rooms. This is why Snowball fights are focused here. *During the Pirate Party, Rockhopper came here usually to play a War. *Puffle Roundup was here before it was moved to the Pet Shop, because puffles was first seen and heard here. *In the SWF's where the day is displayed on the Clock Tower, it says undefined. *Earlier in Club Penguin there was no Clock Tower. *The Best Snow is located here. Parties *The forts were wooden ships during the 2007 Pirate Party. *The forts were ice castles during the 2007 Summer Kick Off Party. *The forts were squids and octopuses in the 2007 and 2008 Water Parties. *During the 2007 Christmas party, the forts were replaced by two giant snowmen. *The forts were made to look like real life forts of different cultures during the 2008 Sub-Marine party, one was Greek and the other was Aztec. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the forts were melted and the flagpoles were bent. The Clock on the Clock Tower displayed the date backwards and the numbers on the Clock had a different font. *During the 2008 Medieval Party, the there were three Snow Forts for each medieval color team with three snowball catapults. *During the 2008 Music Jam, the Snow Forts had a store for members that sold music themed shirts and a VIP pass to Backstage (the party). *During the Penguin Games, the marathon event ran through here. *During the Puffle Party 2009 there were seven snow forts, one for each type of puffle to throw snowballs to others. The way to the Puffle Feeding Area was at the Snow Forts. *The forts were trees during the 2009 St. Patrick's Day Party. *The forts were boxes during the April Fool's Day Party 2009, and there was the Box Store next to the Ice Rink. One of the box forts said "fort" and the other said "other fort" *During the Music Jam 2009 there was a battle of the bands, T-Shirt Shop and the Music Maker 3000. SWF's *Snow Forts *Puffle Party 2009 Snow Forts *Fiesta 2009 *Western Party 2007 *x-mas 2008 *fall fair 2007 *saint patrick's day 2008 Category:Places Category:Club Penguin